The Best Pie Dean Will Ever Have
by Jasmine Syms
Summary: Castiel pops in on Sam one morning, and he wants him to help him bake a pie for Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was busy searching his laptop for any sign of a case when Castiel appeared into the room.

"Hello, Sam." Sam jumped in his seat and turned around.

"Cas. What's up?" He asked.

"Well above us is a ceiling, and above that would be the sky."

"No, I mean, why are you here?"

"I was recently thinking about things... like your computer. It displays information about your hunts, but can it tell you other information? Could it tell you anything you need to know?"

"Pretty much. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"I want to know if it can tell me how to bake a pie." He announced. "I wanted to make one for Dean for when he wakes up, and I knew you would be awake far earlier than him." He paused. "So, can you do it? Can you make it tell me how to bake a pie?"

"Sure, Cas." Sam laughed. "Let's bake Dean a pie." He spent a few minutes searching for a pie recipe that looked good enough.

"Do you happen to know what flavor of pie Dean likes the best?" Castiel squinted his eyes a bit.

"Cherry." Sam replied after a moment. "I remember he told me once. And here we go, I found something. 'World's Best Cherry Pie.' I think we have some of the ingredients here, we just need some more sugar and butter... and of course the cherries." He looked up and Castiel was gone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I got all the supplies." Cas reappeared in a dark blue apron and a chef's hat with the ingredients in his arms.

Sam was startled yet again. "Geez, Cas, okay that's great. Do you want some help?"

"No. I believe I am qualified to operate human creations on my own. I was human for months, remember?"

"You learned how to cook?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked down for a moment. "I learned mostly how to operate the microwave and build sandwiches, but the oven cannot be much more difficult." He stared at the ingredients in his arms and back at the oven. "Do I need anything else or do i just dump these in a bowl?"

Sam stood up. "Here, Cas, I can help you. Just preheat the oven to 400 first and I will start measuring the ingredients for the crust."

"There is no button for 400 on here." Castiel stated.

"No, there isn't. You press bake and then press the up arrow until you get it to say 400."

Castiel did as he said and successfully preheated the oven while Sam got the rest of the ingredients from the cupboards and measured them out as the recipe told them, peeking at the computer every once in a while. When it was time to mix things, he handed the bowl over to Castiel, who seemed to enjoy stirring the ingredients together. When the pie was finally in the oven, Sam went back to the computer to continue his work on finding a case. Castiel sat in another chair at the same table, staring intensely at the timer he had set for the pie.

"Dean is going to love this pie, don't you think? You said that the instructions were titled as the world's best cherry pie, if I am not mistaken. That means he has never had a pie as good as this one." He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently for a while before speaking again. "I learned from my experience as a human that baked goods have a strong smell for you. The smell will wake him, and he will be so pleased with the pie. We did a good job."

Sam couldn't help but grin at Castiel's comments. He was like an overexcited child.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

About an hour later, the timer started ringing and Castiel hopped up from his seat and put on some oven mitts before removing the pie from the oven.

"Dean still isn't awake yet. Perhaps I should bring it to him?"

"Whatever you want, Cas."

Castiel smiled and turned to deliver the pie to Dean. Once he was a few feet from his room a hand was clasped over his mouth from behind.

"Nothing personal, Castiel. Metatron's orders."

"Gadreel." Castiel mumbled into his attacker's hand. He tightened his grip on the pie. He couldn't let it get ruined, Dean had to try it.

"Got my old vessel back," He whispered harshly into Castiel's ear. "I actually like him much more than Sam, having hair as long as his can get irritating." He took his angel blade out and brought it around Castiel and stabbed it through his heart. Light exploded from him and he went limp.

"Shhhhhhh. It's alright." Gadreel whispered as he grabbed Castiel and slowly lowered him to the ground, propping him against the wall before he disappeared.

Dean woke up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and stretched out his arms and got a whiff of- could it be- freshly baked cherry pie? He hurried to get the rest of the way out of bed, and saw a flash of blinding light shine through the crack under his door and noticed some whispering that followed. He ran to open the door, still in his underwear, and flung it open. He saw the large blackened marks of the wings on the walls of the hallway before anything else, but then he looked down.

"Cas?" The word caught in his throat. He kneeled over his body. "Cas, stop playing games." He shook his body. "Castiel!" He yelled. "Come on, you're not dead, I just lost Kevin and now I'm gonna lose you too? Say something, goddammit!" He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. He had lost Castiel so many times, but never had it felt so- permanent. He always convinced himself he would come back, and he always did. But he never saw the marks of his wings line the walls as they did today. Seeing that made it seem more real, more final.

Sam had leaped out of his chair and started running to Dean's room as soon as he heard him yell. He was about to turn the last corner when he started to ask "What's going on?" He was stopped midsentence when he saw Castiel, still wearing the apron, hat, and oven mitts he had donned while they were baking.

"Oh my God, Cas!" He exclaimed while rushing towards him. He kneeled next to Dean.

"He- he's gone, Sammy." Dean kept staring at his body, as if still expecting Castiel to prove him wrong.

"This is impossible, he was fine a few minutes ago." Sam shook his head.

"You were talking to him a few minutes ago? What did he say?"

"A few hours ago he came to me asking how to make a pie, and so we made a pie and he wanted to bring it to you."

Dean had forgotten all about the smell of cherry pie and had failed to even notice the pie until that moment, still facing upwards by some miracle, laying right next to Castiel's body.

"He wanted- to make me a pie?"

"I should have gone with him."

"You didn't know, Sammy. There is nothing we can do now except find whatever son of a bitch did this and put an end to them." Dean stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait." Sam said. "What about the pie?"

"It wouldn't feel right, eating a pie right after he died."

"He would want you to eat it." He leaned over and picked it up before walking over to offer it to Dean. "He spent the whole morning saying he couldn't wait for you to try it, that it must be the best pie you would ever have."

"Alright. I'll eat it. As long as he would want me to."

And it was, indeed, the best pie Dean would ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had asked Sam about using the internet the night before, figuring that since he didn't need to sleep, he could search for a case. About halfway through the night he was hit with a sudden curiosity that most people will get at some point on their internet adventures.  
>He went back to the google homepage and typed C-A-S-T-I-E-L in the search bar and hit enter.<br>He squinted his eyes at one of the top results. What was- fanfiction?  
>He clicked the link and was presented with an array of stories- all about him. How could anyone possibly know who he was, and why would they be sharing stories?<br>He looked through the titles, and one caught his eye. The Best Pie Dean Will Ever Have.  
>He clicked it and began reading. At first he thought it was a good idea. "Maybe I should ask Sam to help me bake a pie" He thought. But then he continued. As he was bringing the pie to Dean he- died? He kept reading until the end, then stared at the screen for a while. For some reason, he felt like this was more than a story- it felt oddly familiar. The only thing he could compare it to was trying to remember dreams back when he was human.<br>It was just a silly, overdramatic story that wasn't written too well. There is nothing to worry about.  
>Nevertheless, he didn't feel like baking a pie anymore. He still thought a pie would be a nice gesture though, so he considered buying one.<br>He wouldn't make the same mistake as the Castiel in the fanfiction, though. He wouldn't go anywhere alone.  
>When Sam woke up, Castiel closed the site by finding the small x in the corner like Sam showed him. He pushed his chair out and stood up.<br>"Hi, Cas." Sam said, brushing his fingers through his hair and picking up the electric kettle and filling it with water.  
>"Sam. You are aware that Dean is quite fond of pies."<br>"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
>"I want you to come with me to purchase a pie."<br>"Why not just pop in by yourself and get it, then?"  
>Castiel fidgeted as he tried to think of an excuse. "I wouldn't know which one he would like the most."<br>"He will like any pie you get for him, believe me."  
>Castiel didn't know what to say, so he just kept looking at Sam. He looked up and met his eyes. He put down the kettle.<br>"Fine, Cas, I'll go with you if you really want me to."  
>"Thank you." He went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, and their surroundings changed. They were in the supermarket, the bakery aisle.<br>"You pick one." Castiel instructed.  
>Sam looked over the choices. Blueberry, apple, and strawberry rhubarb. No cherry, which was always Dean's first choice, but he knew his second favorite was apple. He picked up the pie and felt Castiel's hand on his shoulder again.<br>"No, Cas." He pulled out his wallet. "I have money. We don't have to steal everything."  
>They walked up to the counter and purchased the pie. Castiel led Sam to a spot where no one would notice two men disappearing and popped them both back to the bunker.<br>"Okay Cas, we got your pie. You all set?"  
>"Yes, I believe so. I will bring this pie to Dean and he will be very pleased." He started walking towards Dean's room but stopped as he thought back to the fanfiction. Bringing Dean the pie had been his demise.<br>"Actually, I think I will wait for him to wake." He sat down and drank tea with Sam.  
>Hours passed and Dean didn't show. Sam called for him to "get his lazy butt out of bed," but there was no answer.<br>Finally Sam said "I'll go get him." and stood up. Castiel hesitated before saying "I'll come with you." He didn't want Sam looking for Dean alone. That fanfiction really had him spooked.  
>Sam shrugged and they headed towards Dean's room, Castiel grabbing the pie in case Dean needed coaxing out of bed. Once they got to the door Sam knocked on it and yelled "Come on Dean, we have stuff to do!"<br>When nothing was heard as a reply, not even a groan or a snore, Sam got a little worried. "Come on Dean, let's go, we-" He stopped midsentence when he saw the red liquid coming out from under the door.  
>He slammed the door open and yelled his brother's name as loud as he could. There was his brother, laying on the floor in a puddle of blood with a knife through his heart. He and Castiel ran over to the body, the angel dropping the pie facedown in the blood as he rushed forward.<br>The air was a mix of yelled and whispered "Dean"s, each filled with anguish and disbelief. He was dead.  
>Castiel couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't been so selfish and afraid for himself, he would have went to find Dean way sooner and he would be alive right now. They left him alone and then they neglected to come wake him up, telling themselves he was just lazy and was fine. But he was dead for who knows how long.<br>One thing was for sure. Castiel had to find whoever did this and get revenge for Dean, because Dean would never eat a pie again.


End file.
